The main goal of the Research Core (Core C) is to provide the requisite scientific leadership, infrastructure and monitoring support to carry out three thematically linked research projects: a prevention/intervention study and two stroke disparities studies. In addition, the Core C will act in a synergistic manner with the Research Education and Training Core (Core B) and the Administrative Core (Core A) in contributing to mentoring activities and review of research products. Core C is a partnership between the Research Division of the Hebrew Home at Riverdale (RD-HHAR) and New York University Center for Healthful Behavior Change housed at the NYU School of Medicine (NYUSOM). The Center for Stroke Disparities Solution is a consortium that includes NYUSOM, the RD-HHAR, Columbia University, the Visiting Nurse Service of New York and State University of New York-Downstate. The Specific Aims ofthe core are to: 1) Provide methodological consultation, data processing, management, and statistical support to three proposed research projects: Project I (Practice-based Trial of Home BP Telemonitoring Among Minority Stroke Survivors), Project II (Stroke Community Transition Intervention) and Project III (Tailored Approaches to Stroke Health Education); 2) In collaboration with Core B, provide support in research methods and biostatistics to selected junior investigators, and to investigators from underrepresented populations, and those interested health disparities; 3) In collaboration with Core A review research products (abstracts, manuscripts, and reviews) for dissemination; to foster collaborative research leading to the further growth of stroke disparities research; and to support ongoing projects and grant submissions.